


"Allow Me to Repent"

by KindListener



Category: G.I. Joe: Retaliation (2013), G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra (2009)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Forbidden Love, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rubber, Somnophilia, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: Pairing(s):Snake Eyes x Storm ShadowWarnings:Somnophilia.Word Count:3,526Summary:Storm Shadow has been accepted into the Joes but Snake-Eyes still refuses to communicate with him (little does he know, out of shame). Storm won't stop until his adoptive brother will at least look at him.
Relationships: Snake-Eyes/Storm Shadow (G.I. Joe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	"Allow Me to Repent"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brothers reunion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833925) by [Angel01heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel01heart/pseuds/Angel01heart). 



> (AKA Jay writes more gay ninjas. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Also, translations for Storm Shadow's Japanese can be found in the end notes.)

Despite the late hour, Storm Shadow is still training in the gym. His bare upper body shines with sweat but his breath is steady and slow. It’s already been a month since he first assisted the Joes but he's barely seen his adoptive brother. He desperately wants to train with him but the elusive ninja has been avoiding him and, with Snake-Eyes, if he doesn't want to be seen, he won't be.

Frustrated, Storm punches the bag one final time before calling it a day. He cards his hand through his damp hair and gulps down some water before exiting the empty gym. His body is still overflowing with frustration but with nobody equal to his strength to spar against, he prefers to train alone. With a huff, he walks down the hallway toward his temporary room (the Joes had offered it to him after their brief partnership). That's enough for tonight. However, as he draws closer to the small kitchenette, located in the same hallway, the lights are still on. Someone is here, at 2am. Deciding he doesn't want to make awkward small talk with whoever can't sleep at this hour, Storm intends on just silently passing the kitchen and slipping into his room, after he finds out who's still awake.

Even from behind, he can tell that it's his brother. Strong build in a tight, black, rubber suit, moving with a kind of feline grace in his black mask and visor. Even with Zartan's death, his brother still wears his black mask and visor, never speaking.

As soon as Storm pushes the door completely open, Snake turns. He stares from behind his visor for a few seconds before returning to nurse his tea; traditionally prepared matcha with a teaspoon of agave syrup. Storm stares longer however, realising the lower part of his brother's face is bare. It’s been so long since he saw so much of his brother's skin.  
"Snake..." His brother's body stiffens slightly but Snake doesn't turn again. Storm can't resist anymore. His brother is so close but still so far. He can almost hear the familiar heartbeat, the same one he slept beside for so many years. "Snake..." He repeats softly. His hand cautiously reaches for his brother's shoulder, his breath accelerated. Storm wants so much to be forgiven, to be one again with his brother, after all, he didn't kill the Hard Master but he feels he still has yet to repent, even taking into account his pride.

Snake can sense Storm's intention but he refuses to move. Behind his visor, his eyes close and he finally feels his brother's warm hand on his shoulder. Even with the black suit, he can feel the warmth and the light pressure. He knows he's been unreasonable this past month, avoiding Storm like he has, but to be near his brother is almost unbearable. He just assumed his adoptive brother was the murderer of the Hard Master -- his mentor, his master, essentially his father -- without hearing from the other side. What a terrible brother he's been.

Storm's eyes widen as he sees his brother's head bowing slightly. Why? What pain is he feeling?  
"Snake? What is it?" Storm watches Snake's head shake slowly before he begins to move away. Yet Storm's hand, still on his shoulder, pulls him back. His second hand sneakily goes to remove Snake's visor but the other ninja turns and presses a blade to Storm's throat instinctively. "Snake..." Storm whispers, eyes exploring the bottom half of his brother's face, littered with scars. He can barely stand to see the scars on his brother's face. Even with a blade pressed snugly to his trachea, he reaches up to gently stroke his fingers over the puckered flesh. Can it be the reason his brother is still wearing his mask? Storm is, once again, taken by the beauty of his brother. He was already aware that he was cute when they were young -- he used to have such a kind smile -- but, now a man, his brother is so handsome. He shouldn't feel this way about the man that bested him, the man that blamed him, the man that hated him; his sword brother.

Especially with a sword still pressed under his jaw, Storm feels blood rush from his head. Encountering his brother like this shouldn't ignite such a fire within him. He shouldn't have been laid awake at night with invasive thoughts of how Snake's black, rubber suit would feel against his bare flesh. (Smooth and warm as their bodies pressed together deliciously...) Snake sighs, retracting his blade and sheathing it regrettably but Storm can't wait anymore. If his brother isn't fighting him, it means he has a chance. Storm raises his hand and his finger gently trails across the soft flesh of Snake's lower lip. The white ninja's face draws nearer as he feels his estranged brother's temperature spike. Snake sneaks a glance at his brother, curious as to his new intentions. His cheeks flush with warmth as he notices the guilt-ridden lust in Storm's dark eyes. He feels his brother's fingers trail over his neck and suddenly his mouth is so close to his face, he can feel the warmth of his breath. Apparently, his brother isn't planning on punishing him for his absence...or is he? Before Snake can do anything, Storm is holding him tightly, strong arms wrapped around his torso and lips pressed to his. His brother's kiss is brutal and possessive and Snake revels in the sensation. He can feel his brother's pent-up frustration, his pain, his loneliness.

Expecting resistance, Storm is pleasantly surprised when Snake grants him a kiss and relaxes in his arms. The rubber-clad ninja parts his lips to invite Storm to explore his mouth. Happy to oblige, he slides his tongue into his brother's hot mouth, pushing Snake's tongue down to subdue it. The white ninja's already tight training pants become too restricting and, he decides, it's time for a change of scenery. Quickly, he grabs his brother's hand and pulls the dazed man into the hallway. His room is thankfully near and nobody's around at this hour to witness the two.

Snake's gaze is fixed on the back of his brother's neck, his black hair lightly brushing the scar between his shoulder blades that peeks over the top of his tight gym vest. Snake is eager to explore Storm's body, eager to make him moan and gasp with sensation. It's been so long since he's been able to even look at his brother without hatred. It's...surreal.

Before he can think further, they enter Storm's room and his raven-haired brother traps him against the door. Their mouths find one another easily now and subconsciously Snake's gloved hands find his hips, fingers drawing intricate patterns along the crests of his hip bones. He can practically feel Storm purring under his touch. Storm moves his head to attack his throat, licking and biting shallow marks into the rubber. Even though his brother may not be able to feel his aggressive ministrations, Storm still adores the taste of rubber in his mouth as Snake begins to lift up his vest. To his surprise, Snake huffs out a breath as Storm continues his onslaught on the neck of his suit. The suit stays on and the white ninja is fine with that. Snake can reveal himself when he's good and ready.

Storm smirks against the rubber and continues his exploration. It isn't long before he pulls Snake to the bed, pushing him onto the mattress and straddling his hips. He can feel his brother's body shuddering beneath him. Snake finally succeeds in removing Storm's tight vest, damp with sweat. He traces the muscles across Storm's broad chest with dexterous, gloved fingers. His brother seems forceful and eager, rolling his hips in tight circles and groaning wantonly as he grinds down against rubber and kevlar. His wanting hands trace the molded suit, the dips and curves of leather, rubber and kevlar creating this protective shell that Storm is only so eager to break. Long fingers are splayed across Snake's heaving chest, fingertips dragging along the smooth texture of his pectoral, silicone giving a soft finish to the surface. The moulded muscles feel exaggerated but, by the firmness beneath the suit, Snake fills it perfectly. Storm takes a moment to dip down, leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses across his brother's chest, his saliva glinting in the low light of the lamp.

Storm's hands are already palming at the crotch of Snake's suit and it doesn't take a long time before the black ninja reaches down to expose himself. Snake is ashamed of his body, ashamed of the weapon he's become, so to see his brother's eyes practically worshipping him makes his breath catch in his throat. Grabbing onto his raven-black hair to tilt his head up, Snake kisses the white ninja, trying to dominate his mouth while grinding his bared erection against his brother's clothed cock. Storm groans headily, groping at his brother's chest, still contained within his thick rubber suit, smearing his saliva over the silicone. Snake's cock weeps steadily, precome slicking the shaft perfectly as he reaches down to grab at the white ninja's more-than-attractive backside.

Storm quickly wriggles out of his training pants before taking his brother's cock into his hand. Snake huffs out another breath as the white ninja begins to work his palm up and down the length. The black ninja's gloved hands rake lines of fire down Storm's chest, making him growl low in his throat, a sound that makes Snake's cock twitch in excitement. The tension is heavy and both men are all too lost in their arousal and desire to be gentle or patient. Storm grasps both of their cocks in a grip, working them quickly as he cants his hips up.  
"Brother, I've waited so long..." The white ninja moans breathlessly, the movements of his hips growing uneven as his climax seems to approach unfairly quickly. Both arrive at completion faster than usual, their come a stark contrast to the black rubber encasing Snake's abdomen.

A little out of breath, Storm lets himself slide off his brother's body, pressing one last chaste kiss to his encased chest. Snake strokes his fingers through his brother's damp hair. They should speak but...this is good, this is comfortable; his sexual frustration temporarily sated and his brother finally by his side. Soft breathing can be heard and, after checking, Snake finds that Storm is fast asleep.

When they were young, because of his strengthened hearing, Storm could rarely sleep soundly. It was after they realised that only Snake's steady heartbeat calmed him that he could properly sleep. Snake wonders how Storm managed all those years, alone. He must've found a way to sleep, even without the metronome of his brother's pulse. The black ninja gently strokes his brother's cheek, a small smile pulling at his lips. Storm is totally out cold. Managing to slip out of his brother's tight grip, Snake stands, tucks himself away and finds a tissue to wipe himself down, quickly cleaning the fluid from his rubber-encased torso before pulling the cover over Storm's beautiful, naked body. Staying with him would be uncomfortable. He would either have to sleep in his suit, which is uncomfortable and stiff the morning after if one manages to fall asleep, or he would have to remove his suit... Unwilling to do either, a sigh escapes Snakes lips as he silently turns off the lamp and steps to the door, unlocking it, opening it and then closing it behind him when he leaves.

The night has been eventful, more so than Snake thought it would when he first left his room for his nightly matcha ritual. That being said, he isn't complaining. Maybe the two of them could attempt to actually communicate tomorrow? Maybe? Who knows? He makes his way down the hallway, reaching to unclasp the first fastener on his suit as he closes and locks the door to his room...

The following morning, Snake sneaks into Storm's room just before the sun crests over the horizon, painting his skin in radiant, golden tones. He looks as if he should be the subject of some beautiful Botticelli painting, tangled in the sheets, dark hair mussed. Smiling behind his visor, the black ninja admires his brother's strong, athletic body in the morning light. The scars he caused across his broad, muscular chest, though emotionally painful to view, only enhance his beauty further.

With a gloved fingertip, Snake journeys his way across his brother's body, finding everything, from puckered bullet wound scars to the golden archipelagos of burn scars. His prize awaits, nestled in a bed of dark hair. His fingertip touches the very base and Storm stirs slightly, sighing and blowing a few strands of hair from his face. As his brother's cock twitches to life, Snake wraps a leather-clad palm around his cock, his thighs parting ever so slowly, subconsciously. As he works his hand around Storm's eager cock, Snake trails a fingertip over his brother's aching balls, beneath his thickening cock, drawing a breathless moan from the unconscious white ninja. Snake isn't a virgin but his experiences have been few and far between, his body too much of a disgrace to be shown to others on a regular basis. That being said, he adores the way Storm's body twitches and flexes depending on where and how soft he touches him.

Before he knows it, Storm is at full hardness, leaking like a broken faucet as Snake continues to stroke him, watching his body's reactions closely. Storm's dark eyes open blearily and he can't restrain a loud moan as he finds his proud sword brother beside his bed, stroking him to completion. From the realisation to the way Snake twists his wrist, Storm is already on the verge of release, reaching to twine his fingers into the bed-sheets.

When Snake reaches up to remove the bottom part of his mask, he leans forward, taking the head of his brother's weeping cock into his mouth. Storm gasps, one hand flying to cup the back of the black ninja's visor. The silicone is soft and smooth beneath his clammy fingertips. He takes the shaft into his throat, his lips wrapping tight around the base and the white ninja has to suppress a loud whine that goes straight to Snake's cock.  
"Kami, hai... Haahhh..." He sounds divine, losing control as his precome leaks uncontrollably into his brother's hot, wet mouth. His tongue traces a thick vein that snakes across the underside as his hand moves to slowly massage his full, tight balls. He bobs his head as he feels Storm's athletic body begin to shudder, his climax drawing close. "Br...Brother..." He whispers shakily as Snake sees him through to the end, come spilling down his throat. When the last few spurts have oozed into his mouth, Snake quickly cleans his sword brother off with his mouth, making the white ninja's body jerk with overstimulation.

Sitting up and moving to straddle his now-awakened brother's lap, Snake leans over his beautiful, naked body and claims his lips, hearing Storm moan against his lips, tongue sliding into his mouth for a taste of himself. He wraps his arms around the suited ninja's neck, whining as he feels his spent cock thickening again. When they part for air, Storm keeps his face but a fraction of an inch from Snake's visor.  
"... You're my sword brother..." He huffs breathlessly. "... And I'm going to make sure everybody knows...that you belong to me..." Even if his brother tried to leave, he would pursue him until he gave in but, to his surprise, Snake nods before gasping one of Storm's wrists and pressing the palm to the centre of his chest. *And you belong to me, brother.* The prospect of being someone's submissive, of giving himself over to someone, of being *owned* catches Storm by surprise and his heart throbs at the thought. Snake belongs to him and vice versa, no-one else can claim either of them without a fight. Snake shudders briefly at the possessive look in his brother's dark eyes. He knows that what Storm considers his, he'll strongly guard and keep forever. Like a wolf, his brother mates for life and will faithfully guard his mate until his death. Still, they have yet to seal their newfound relationship.

Flipping the two over, Storm straddles his brother's chest, facing away from him as he unclasps the section of his suit that covers his cock. When he figures out how to release the section of armour, it almost seems spring-loaded with the force it ejects at, having to release the huge pressure of Snake's throbbing erection. Leaning down to lick the curves of his rubber-plated abs, Storm grinds against the air, groaning needily as he tastes the silicone, soft and velvety against his tongue. Snake huffs out a breath as he watches Storm's entrance clench and tighten around nothing. He searches for some lube in the nightstand as his other hand grabs a handful of his brother's gorgeous ass. Storm's breath catches in his lungs as he hears the slick, tell-tale sound of lube being pumped out of a bottle. His tongue dips where the section containing his crotch used to be, tasting the ridge of his rubber suit but also the salt of his skin. Reaching up, he runs his palm down the shaft of Snake's cock, watching one of his ankles twitch in response. The white ninja however is already ready for the second round, his cock proudly erect as his brother slides a slicked finger into his entrance. Storm's spine arches in response, the burn scars on his back contorting as he moans incoherently and continues to stroke Snake's thick, leaking cock. He pumps a finger in and out quite easily so he adds another, then another. Storm's strong, combat-ready body is very adaptable and flexible and his level of pain tolerance has to be pretty high. Storm doesn't need too much time to prepare his brother, however. The black ninja is already on the verge of release and he so desperately wants to let him come but only with him inside his waiting, needing body. Snake's cock is, by standard, rather large and he doesn't want to hurt Storm which is why he must take his time.

Eventually, Snake can fit in four fingers and that should be prepared enough. He slicks his cock similarly and wipes his gloved hand on the bed-sheets. Storm turns to face his sword brother, straddling his lap and sinking, inch by inch, onto his cock. Grasping his hips, Snake sighs, watching his brother's cock leak precome onto his abdomen, making the silicone shine in the morning light. He can watch his newfound mate in all his glory, golden skin shimmering as sweat beads across his broad chest. This Japanese adonis sinking down onto his cock, feeling it fill him perfectly, like a puzzle piece sliding into its correct position. When he takes him down to the root, Storm pushes his chest forward, dark eyes rolling back into his head as he begins to undulate his hips.  
"Brother, you fill me perfectly..." He breathes, bracing his hands against Snake's rubber-clad chest for leverage. As he rocks his hips back, the head presses against his prostate, making him throw his head back in pleasure, drops of sweat glittering in the sunlight as it's flung from his dampened hair. "... H-Hai, onīsan...!" His groans only make Snake's cock twitch within him. He reaches down to wrap his long, gloved fingers around Storm's cock, jerking it in time to his brother's quick movements. With Snake's cock buried deep inside him, the white ninja can feel the heat of it, every twitch, every spurt of precome. The both of them are so, so close...

It's Storm to come first, large shots of thick come land in streaks across the black rubber, dripping into the creases of the muscle definition.  
"Yes, brother...! Ippai ni shite! Yes!" His body tightens, insides twisting around Snake's cock and wringing his release from him. Overloaded with sensation, Snake barely remembers to stay quiet for the benefit of the Joes sleeping either side of their room. His back arches off the bed as he fills his brother with shot after shot of his come. As Storm rides out his orgasm, hips still dipping as his come drips onto Snake's rubber-encased abdomen. Every movement has him huffing and sighing and filling Storm's body until he's spent.

Storm collapses onto the bed beside him, absently trailing his fingertips through the streaks of come that paint his rubber suit. As Snake wipes his chest clean, he curls his arms around Storm's naked body, still shaking slightly from the intensity of his climax. With their union christened by their coupling, Storm peppers kisses over Snake's mouth and jaw, smiling in satisfaction.  
"Anata o hontōni aishiteimasu, onīsan..." He whispers, pressing a final kiss to the black ninja's lips. Snake grasps Storm's wrist, raising his hand to press a kiss to his palm. *And I love you, brother.*

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATIONS:  
> Anata o hontōni aishiteimasu, onīsan... = I love you so much, brother...  
> H-Hai, onīsan...! = Y-Yes, brother...!  
> Ippai ni shite! = Fill me up!  
> Kami, hai... = God, yes...


End file.
